Moments
by xtapx
Summary: It's one of these moments when you can decide to let things pass, or they can escalate into a bigger problem. The Black twins have always known when things needed to be let go. Excerpt from The Woe's and What Not's of Dating.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

This is takes place during chapter 19 of my story _The Woe's and What Not's of Dating,_ when Leah takes off from the Black house if you haven't read my story it will **NOT** make any sense, and you WILLbe lost.

* * *

"God Rebecca! What the hell was that! You shouldn't have said that to her! What the hell is wrong with you?" It's Rachel who screams first.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca answers back looking at her twin with a weird expression.

"Becca." Rachel calmly says. It's unnatural for Rachel Black to be this calm, but she's not speaking to someone outside of her family, she's talking to her sister, her other half, and if you ask any member of the Black family, Rachel is deadliest when she is calm. "Are you completely blind or just stupid? Look what you just did!"

"Ray—I didn't do anything!" Rebecca counters back

"The ring!!" She finally screams. "Are you insane! You just had to mention that stupid ring! How could you?!"

"Don't—" Rebecca tries to say, but Rachel cuts her off.

"SHUT UP!!" She's screaming at the top of her lungs, she knows the neighbors can hear but she doesn't care, she's talking to her sister, her stupid sister who hasn't shown her face in La Push _in 6 _years. Her sister who has no idea of the supernatural world she lives in now, a world her entire family lives in, a world Rebecca was lucky enough to escape. "You don't understand what the hell she's been through!"

"She's my friend!" Rebecca yells back. She won't let her sister get the better of her. After all she is the oldest child of Billy and Sarah Black, and she will be damned if her _younger _sister, by two minutes mind you, will yell at her.

"She's mine too, you moron." Rachel snaps back at her.

"Then _you_ should have been the one to tell her!" Rebecca snaps back.

"No! _You_ should have just kept your big mouth shut. Now look Leah off doing god knows what!"

"She'll be fine. Leah is a tough girl. She needed to hear that and you know it."

"She'll be fine?! Are you mental?!? Where the hell have you been? Oh that's right NOT here!" Rachel yells. It's not as if that is fair, because she's only been back in La Push for 3 years, and it was only because at first after she graduated she had nowhere else to go, and now she's really still here because of Paul, because of what she means to him and vice versa.

"Really Ray?!" Rebecca laughs coldly. "You're one to talk. You left and never looked back either! The _only_ reason you're still here is because is Paul. If you never met him, you would've been long _gone_. The only reason I'm back is because of _you_."

"Yeah well not all of us can get married at _eighteen_, move to Hawaii with a damn surfer." Rachel says glaring at her sister.

Rebecca blanches, she can't believe that her sister would say that to her. "You're marring someone who is absolutely crazy about you! What more do you want!" She whispers.

"I want my sister! I want my best friend!" Rachel cries.

"Bex, there are things going on that you don't—you can't understand!"

"What? Tell me!" Rebecca demands.

"I. CAN'T!" Rachel yells at her. "You're supposed to know that something is wrong! But you don't! Look what you just did to Leah. She's like our _sister_. You have **NO** idea what you just did by saying that to her. Mentioning Sam! You don't know how hard it's been for her. You think she likes being reminded that her boyfriend left her for her cousin? Or better yet the fact that everyone she has ever known _KNOWS_ that she was supposed to be _'Mrs. Sam Uley'_. No. She doesn't. She was at their wedding. She was a bridesmaid. She put on a smile and faked her happiness, while actually dying inside. You think that was easy for her? Let me tell you it wasn't. And the fact that you haven't seen each other in _years _and one of the first things you mention is that stupid bastard—"

"I didn't do it on purpose…" Rebecca admits cutting her sister off. "You know how Leah is…I couldn't not tell her."

"YOU COULD'VE LIED!" Rachel screams.

"To Leah???"

"Yeah to her. It's just Leah." Rachel says to her sister. Although that's far from the truth, because it's not _just_ Leah any more. She is something completely different… Something powerful and beautiful all on its own. She's not the same girl that used to follow them around, even though Rachel likes to pretend that she is some times.

"Right…" Rebecca replies unbelievingly. "When was the last time you lied to her? You can't lie to her. Lying to Leah Clearwater is like trying to tickle yourself, not possible. And if you think that I'm gonna be the one that tries it, you're insane!"

"Don't start with me." Rachel warns.

"With you? Are you insane! God! This place has actually driven you insane. What the hell happened to you Ray? You never wanted to end up here! You wanted to get out as badly as I did! You wanted more than this. We were _never_ supposed to stay here Rachel! We were meant for _more_!"

"Is that what you think? That this place, our _home_ isn't good enough? We spent the better years of our teenage years wishing for a way out, and when the time finally came we took it, you got _married_, and I went off to college. Don't you remember what happened when we were gone? Don't you remember feeling empty? I do. I felt like crap Becca. I felt like a part of me was missing. But I couldn't come back. I couldn't come back here and see everything, everyone…When I finally came back it was like a breath of fresh air, don't laugh at me, but it was. I missed being here." Rachel admits. She looks at her sister for any sign of a conformation, but all she gets is a blank look from her sister so she continues.

"It was like something was calling me back, and I couldn't stay away. This is home Rebecca. This is where your family is. I didn't come back for Paul. But I'm not going to lie and say that he isn't the reason why I'm here. We love each other. He is everything I could ever ask for. And being here being home. You can't tell me you didn't miss it. Miss us."

"I—" Rebecca doesn't know what to say. Is she supposed to admit that she misses her sister daily, that she misses not being near her father, and brother? She can't. Her Quileute pride won't let her.

But her sister can see right through her, and she asks a question Rebecca hoped she wouldn't, "Are you happy Bex? In Hawaii. With him, are you happy?"

"I—"

"Do you miss us? Miss dad? Miss Jake? When was the last time you spoke to either of them? What about me? What about mom. Jake told me that he went to see her last month. You've been back for three days. Are you even going to see her before you leave again?" Rachel asks.

She knows her sister well. These are the questions she wants the answers to.

They look at one another with intense eyes. Staring at one another. Identical faces just daring the other to break first.

It's Rebecca who breaks first, it's always been her. She's always been the stronger temper of the two, but she always cracks when it comes to people she truly loves.

"You know—" Rebecca says trying to change the subject.

"No!" Rachel yells again. "You're not gonna talk your way out of this one. What about Harry? Are you even going to see him?! Damn it Rebecca!!"

"Stop it Rachel. You of all people don't get to lecture me! I know you better than anyone else ever will. You don't get to pull this high and mighty bull shit with me. I expected it from dad or even Jacob, but not from you. You think that I don't miss you? You think that it's easy being thousands of miles away from home, away from my family and friends, away from everything I ever knew? It's not. I miss you so much. I miss home every single day, but Ray, I just can't. It's too hard. It's just so hard being Rebecca Black, seeing this house, seeing the pictures—"

"Koli'i. That's your last name. You are Mrs. Koli'i. You're not Rebecca _Black_. You're Rebecca Koli'i."

"Ray—" Rebecca says trying to defend herself.

"NO."

"Don't you dare tell me who I am." Rebecca threatened. "Just because _you _came home, it doesn't make you better than me. We wanted out Rachel. We wanted to leave. Just because you came back—don't you dare."

"GOD REBECCA! LISTEN TO YOUR SELF" Rachel yells. "We are not fourteen years old anymore! We're not the same little girls pissed off at dad because he's paying more attention to Jake!"

"Then stop treating me like I'm fourteen!

"I want—" Rachel didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell her sister _everything_. That the legends they've heard all their lives, about werewolves and vampires were real. The fact that she was one of the few that knew that _imprinting_ was real, and as much as she hated it at first, she can't imagine her life without Paul, not because he was the one that imprinted on her, but because as corny as it sounds he made her feel complete. But she hates it because she's seen what imprinting gone wrong can do to a person, someone like Leah who had everything taken away from her in one look, and Jacob their baby brother, who is bounded to the Cullen's, although for some reason, his heart is screaming for Leah. But mostly she wants to tell her sister how scared she actually is about being married to someone chosen to protect their tribe, and what their children would be like, and sure she could talk to Emily, or Kim but that's not the same as actually being able to talk to your sister about it.

But it's not like she could actually say those things to her sister. She wanted to tell her sister everything. Leah might have been the first person she went to when she found out she was _imprinted _on, she still can't say that word without being even a little bit disgusted, but Rebecca was the person she wished she could have talk to first.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca says. Because she really was sorry. She never meant to alienate herself from her family. She never wanted to be the one that was thousands of miles away while her entire family, everything she's ever known is still here in this tiny town, a town she couldn't wait to escape. Because she missed her sister, and her brother, even her father. But mostly she missed being home. But really it wasn't enough to miss home. The only reason she was here was for her sister, she wasn't afraid to admit that.

"Rachel...I'm here now. Isn't that enough?"

Rachel wants to tell her sister that no it wasn't okay, that she needs to stay in La Push, see all of the wolves, and maybe get herself imprinted, but she would never wish this life on her sister, she was happy, she was married, and someone imprinting on her would just mess everything up, because there would only be one person that would actually imprint on her, and they've already seen one another.

"Can we not fight? You're getting married next week. I'm here. Please Ray, let's not fight."

"Becca, I don't want to fight with you. I want everything to be okay. But they aren't you know. Things aren't the same."

"I know." Rebecca admits. "I just wanted to pretend that everything was the same—that it was just like it used to be, we never needed men to define who we were."

"We were twelve. That's when guys thought we had cooties."

"You had cooties."

"Because I got them from you." Rachel says laughing.

"Are you happy?" Rebecca asks. "Does being back here make you happy?"

Rachel isn't confused by the question, she knows what her sister is really asking, "Just because I'm happy here, doesn't mean that you'll be. I wish you would come home more often, or even call, we really miss you."

"You know I miss you guys too." Rebecca admits.

"I know. You know when I first got back I didn't recognize Jake at all?" Rachel says laughing. "It wasn't until he told me that he wasn't giving up _his_ room that I realized who he was."

"Do you know how much we left on him? On his little fourteen year old shoulders? I hate that we did that to him Becca. I really do."

"We had to."

"Do you really believe that? Dad's in a wheel chair now. Jake's already grown, look how much we missed because we were so selfish! The first thing he said to me when I came home was that he was glad I was home."

"He told me not to go back to Hawaii." Rebecca says softly.

"He's twenty years old. Our baby brother is twenty."

"And in love with our best friend. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do." Rachel admits.

"They're in love." Rebecca says absentmindedly "Leah could actually become our sister."

She says it because she really wants it to happen. Maybe friends weren't enough for her to keep in touch, buy maybe another addition to the family would be. After all she always loved Leah…

It's because of these thoughts that she doesn't see the sad look that comes across Rachel's face. Because Rachel's known for a while what Jacob and Leah mean to one another, even if they won't really admit it out loud. And she knew that it was only a matter of time before someone they saw it too, but she knows the power of imprinting.

"I love you Ray-Ray." Rebecca teases.

"Love you Becky." At that Rebecca makes a face, and at the same time they say:

"Don't call me Ray-Ray."

"Don't call me Becky."

It's one of these moments when you can decide to let things pass, or they can escalate into a bigger problem. The Black twins have always known when things needed to be let go. Rachel knew that Rebecca would always be an outsider, and Rebecca knew that no matter how hard she tried La Push would never be enough for her.

Because she had plans, and like she had told Rachel many years ago, they didn't involve La Push or the stupid legends their father used to tell them, and now Rachel's did.

* * *

A/N: Because I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and Rebecca this was written, it mentions Jacob and Leah, but mostly it was to write more about this character's I've created and fallen in love with. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, and I am happy to say that I am the first to post a Rachel/Rebecca story! Yay! =)


End file.
